


Słodka istotka

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Tydzień Harry'ego Pottera, Tydzień Harry'ego Pottera 2017, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo trzeba wiedzieć jak korzystać z sytuacjiPrompt 40. "Wiedząc jak"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> [Wonsz rzeczny](http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2764841/waz.html)  
>  10.11.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Prompt 40. "Wiedząc jak" z "100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja"

          Draco był pewien, że oberwie, gdy tylko to wszystko się skończy. I zapewne będzie musiał przepraszać kilka dni, możliwe, że z kwiatami w ręku i na kolanach. Ale czy naprawdę mógłby sobie odmówić tego widoku, gdy dokładnie wiedział, że Harry będąc w takim stanie zrobi wszystko o co go poprosi? Dlatego, gdy na przyjęciu jego drogi partner wypił o te „kilka” kieliszków za dużo, wiedział jak wykorzystać to w domu. Od kilku godzin bawił się nieziemsko, nie często udawało mu się bawić tak długo z animagiczną postacią Harry'ego. Niestety, Potter nie dawał się upijać zbyt często.  
– Kochanie, wiem, że jutro mnie zabijesz, ale jesteś takim uroczym wężykiem – zaśmiał się, kładąc wygodnie na łóżku.  
          Długi, zielony wąż wpełzał za nim, owijając się wokół ramion blondyna. Położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, ziewając szeroko. Malfoy nie wiedział jak to możliwe, że jego życie potoczyło się takim torem, ale za to doskonale znał swojego partnera, każdą jego słabostkę. A jako wąż Harry był po prostu uroczy, niemal przeciwieństwo do codziennego zabieganego i zdenerwowanego siebie. Może potrwa to tylko chwilę i rano czeka go nieziemski kac, ale czasem było warto. Zwłaszcza, że nie często mieli takie chwilę dla siebie i musieli z nich korzystać.


End file.
